La Mia Città
|year = 2014 |previous = L'Essenziale |composers = Emma Marrone |language = Italian |lyrics = Emma Marrone |position = 21st |points = 33 |image = |next = Grande Amore }} La mia città was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by Emma Marrone. As a member of the Big Five, Italy was pre-qualified for the final. On the night, the song was performed 16th following Russia and preceding Slovenia. At the close of voting, it finished in 21st place with 33 points, the first time Italy has placed outside of the top 10 since its return to the contest in 2011. Lyrics |-| Italian= Odio andare di fretta I rumori, la nebbia, il tempo appeso Di questa città Odio le scarpe col tacco Che incastro distratta nei tombini invadenti Di questa città Odio me stessa allo specchio non per il difetto Ma per stupidità Amo restare in giro sapendo di tornare sempreI n questa città E dimmi se c'è un senso al tempo Al mio vagare inutile E dimmi se c'è davvero una meta O dovrò correre per la felicità E corro corro avanti e torno indietro Scappo voglio prendo e tremo Stringo forte il tuo respiro E penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo Voglio tutto voglio te... Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te... Amo il traffico in centro, parcheggiare distratta Il tuo sorriso, la mia instabilità Amo fare l'offesa senza neanche una scusa fare pace la sera Spegni la città E amo me stessa per questo per egocentrismo Senza, razionalità Amo prenderti in giro sapendo di tornare sempre Nella mia città E dimmi se c'è un senso al tempo Al mio vagare inutile E dimmi se c'è davvero una meta O dovrò correre per la felicità E corro corro avanti e torno indietro Scappo voglio prendo e tremo Stringo forte il tuo respiro E penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo Voglio tutto, voglio te Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te E dimmi se lo vuoi E dimmi che non sei Soltanto un riflesso confuso che guardo sul fondo di me E corro corro avanti e torno indietro Scappo voglio prendo e tremo Stringo forte il tuo respiro E penso a me che non ho un freno spingo forte non ti temo Voglio tutto voglio te Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te, voglio te... Voglio te, voglio te, voglio te, voglio te... |-| English= I Hate being in a rush, Noises, fog, This city’s hung time I hate high heels Which I absent-minded wedge Into this city’s intrusive manholes I hate myself at the mirror Not for the faults But just because it’s foolish I love staying around Knowing I will always be back To this city And please tell me if there’s a meaning to time, To my useless wandering, And tell me if there’s really a destination Or if I’ll need to run to reach my happiness And I run and run Back and forth I run away, I want, I take and shiver and I hold your breath tight And I think about myself With no control I push hard and I’m not scared of you I want it all I want you…I want you, I want you I love downtown traffic, I love parking inattentively Your smile My instability I love being in a huff Without even a reason And then make up in the evening Shut down the city And I love myself for this For egocentricity Without rationality. I love fooling you around Knowing I will always be back To my city. And please tell me if there’s a meaning to time, To my useless wandering, And tell me if there’s really a destination Or if I’ll need to run to reach my happiness And I run and run Back and forth I run away, I want, I take and shiver and I hold your breath tight And I think about myself With no control I push hard and I’m not scared of you I want it all I want you…I want you, I want you Please tell me if you want it And tell me you ain’t just a confused reflection I am looking at on the bottom of ourselves. And I run and run Back and forth I run away, I want, I take and shiver and I hold your breath tight And I think about myself With no control I push hard and I’m not scared of you I want it all I want you…I want you, I want you, I want you. Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five